moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Freta Geargrinder
Character Summary Freta is a relatively young gnome who has been through far more than a gnome of any age should ever go through. Agent of the Bronze Dragonflight, Part-Time Pirate, Inventor, Hapless tool of the Burning Legion, Toy Maker, and Bureaucrat for the Steamwheedle Cartel are just a few of her numerous past and current occupations. One of the only survivors of the Geargrinder family, Freta has been forced to mature and is notably more aggressive and grim than the average gnome, which puts her fairly close to a sane level of giddiness. She owns a small shop on the less fashionable side of Dalaran and works tirelessly to undo the misfired demonic ritual that rendered her twin sister Greta a gurgling oozeling. Character History Early Life and Family Born alongside her mostly identical twin sister Greta as the third and fourth daughters of Bernius Geargrinder and his lawfully bound wife Glendia, Freta was part of a fairly large immediate family for a gnome. Her father was the second son of the much more prolific Vecktor Geargrinder. Vecktor, whom was for seven decades a prominent member of the high tinker council, was also an expert alchemist and inventor of UUD-43 lubricant, which is still today the mechanical lubricant of choice for 7 out of 10 engineers. This extremely prestigious position rendered his much less impressive second son incapable of earning himself a surname of his own, hence the Geargrinders rather peculiar feat of a traceable bloodline. Freta's mother Glendia was a rather skilled arcanist and a very good communicator, especially with humans and high elves. Thus, Glendia and Bernius became travelling tradefolk, slowly making their way throughout the Eastern Kingdoms aboard a mechanical cart. It was on these long caravan trips that Freta and Greta spent their early years developing a broader sense of the world around them than your average gnome. Freta had a much older brother by the name of Hendrick who tended to avoid the caravans, prefering to help expand and design the ever growing city of Gnomeregan. She also had a slightly older sister, Niomi, a battle-mage and Kimi, a member of the Gnomeregan Air-Command. We could go into greater details of Freta's extended family and immediate family, but they are all quite dead or presumed to be lepers, so let us move on from that. Gnomeregan Incident and Aftermath Gnomeregan was, in a word, bad. Or in a much more gnomish way of putting it; "really-really-oh-wow-you-can't-even-imagine-how-horrifically-horrendous-it-was" bad. The cheerful attitude of the Gnomes and their rather reclusive attitudes up till the Third War hid the fact that nearly 80% of their population perished in Gnomeregan. There was hardly a single gnome on Azeroth who didn't lose some loved ones or, as in Freta's case, nearly all of them. Escaping via mail tube, the Geargrinder twins escaped to the surface to meet with their uncle Gatzbi and the rest of their family as they made their own escape; but they did not. By gyrocopter Gatzbi and his nieces attempted to make flight to Stormwind, only to become terribly lost, running out of fuel and crashing in a bog in the Swamp of Sorrows. It was at this time Greta's leprosy infection began to grow noticable. The tiny gnome child had begun to grow boils across her body and her typical pale pinkish flesh was taking on a most noticable green shine to it. As if that wasn't bad enough, the three of them were captured by local Atal'ai Jungle Trolls. Gatzbi was quickly dispatched and devoured before Freta and Greta's eyes while they put to boil in a terribly cliche' pot. Greta was too comatose to scream, but Freta - being much less lepery - did not have such an option. Instead she screamed in misery for anyone to save her and the leperifying remnants of her family. As per usual nature ignored her, the Light ignored her, Alexstrasza was too busy being raped to provide any such aid (though she would have ignored her) and the only power that did pick up on Freta's painful screams for mercy was a very old and very irritated Imp, Razadroth. Rather powerful for an imp he portaled from the edges of the Blasted Lands to the encampment and set several trolls ablaze. Fleeing from the now partially set-aflame village the three ran into the woods wherein Razadroth, as demons tend to do, made a proposal. VIXLIBRICON! Now when we say Razadroth was an old imp, we mean really-really old. Razadroth was so old in fact that he had once been apart of the Eredar Lord Vix'Thaluzn's entourage way back when Vix'Thaluzn and a few other hundred thousand agents of the burning legion poured into Azeorth during the War of the Ancients. Vix'Thaluzn was a rather twisted evil (by eredar standards) high ranking officer of the Burning Legion for three reasons: 1. He led effforts to craft new forms of fel magic and documented such spells in his journal (Vixlibricona) 2. He chose to grant himself a name that was nigh-near-impossible to pronounce so that he could mock all those that attempted to say his name. 3. His journal was crafted from the flesh of his concubines as he tired of them, their souls locked away within the pages, empowering the wicked tome and making it extra creepy looking what with the rising and falling moaning faces and all. Said evil monstrous tome had been captured by the Cenarion Circle nine millenia ago and had consequently proven to be indestructable and quite corrupting in influence. Thus it was locked away deep within what would become Felwood and shielded with a rather interesting countermeasure. To stem the corrupting aura of the text, it was given a rare perpetual reflection enchantment. Essentially any sort of force or energy the text tried to exert would be reflected back into it. Durign the past few millenia Razadroth had puzzled over how to reclaim the Vixlibricon and how to undo this enchantment which would implode any demon that touched it. Freta Geargrinder was his soloution. Freta was quite curious of the strange creature that had saved her, but she was more worried about her increasingly mutated and green skinned sister. Razadroth examined the sickly gnome and quickly stated that the above mentioned text held Greta's salvation. Summoning up all of his powers Razadroth opened a portal to the cave and pressed a still quite bewildered Freta deep into it. Finally they came upon the Vixlibricon wrapped in enchanted moonshroud. Underneath the shroud was the horrifying visage of the fel-tome. It was massive three feet tall and a whole foot thick. It's cover a series of different humanoid faces growing out and receding back. Picking up the Vixlibricon, Freta found it supernaturally light, though she noticed the massive bolt of energy that wracked her body more the longer she gripped it. The powerful enchantment placed upon it so long ago seeped into Freta's flesh and bound itself upon her spirit. The second Razadroth tried to persuade Freta to hand the text to him, he felt a horrible wrack of fear and uncertainty, absorbing a bit of Freta's psyche. As it were, the enchantment mutated within Freta, making her personality becoming terribly corrosive to demons as she "corrupted" those that tried to exert their power over her. In other words, Raza felt terribly confused as a tiny speck of long lost humanity flickered within his creepy form. Thus he made good on his deal and flicked through the pages of the book finding the spell he had suggested could cure Greta's gnomish leperacy. In actuality it was really more of a proto-scourge spell that, in conjunction with Freta's near complete lack of conjuring abilities, rendered Greta little more then a gurgling oozeling. Now quite stranded on Kalimdor, as Razadroth had not bothered to create a return portal, they began the excruciating long trip south towards the Shimmering Flats and the few gnomes and goblins that dwelled there. Journey Through Kalimdor The following trek from the depths of Felwood to Tanaris took roughly a year to achieve. During this time period a Third War began and ended and some nonsense involving Illidan and his buddies fighting over a Frozen Throne also occured. This was all completely irrelevant to Freta as she struggled her way through the Night Elf lands, gradually reading her way through the Vixlibricona and summoning new demon companions. She gave each one a new much more Azerothian style name and, as was the case with Razadroth, her presence slowly corrupted them. Lynriel the Succubus became Suzy the introverted, prudish and incredibly shy Succubus. Korintraz the Fel Hunter was renamed Hellen and she took on traits frightenningly similar to a domesticated dog. Voltraz a Voidwalker was renamed Vincent and he took on the personality of a bored butler for reasons that still puzzle everyone and so on. These demons became a surrogate family for Freta and helped sustain and protect her during her long trek south. Agent of the Bronze Dragonflight All of the demons streaming into Azeroth during and after the Third War, created quite the blip on the space-time continum forging hundreds of time-displacements, paradoxes and other annoyances for the Bronzes. Incidentally the Bronze Dragonflight really didn't have much in the way knowledge of demons other than they were bad and corruptive, nor did they hold any sway over them. It was growing more and more clear to the Bronzeflight that they would need a demon weilding/bending/somewhat demonic ally. Thus they sent out their most personable Dragon, Chronormu (Or as he's more popularly known by adventurers, Chromie) to find such an ally. Naturally he sought out the Demon Hunters of the Kaldorei first, the Kal'Dorei demon hunters had been hunting down...well...demons, and stemming corruption for quite some time after all. However the recent events concerning Illidans return and subsequent screw up had made being a Demon Hunter and even less popular profession than it had been before. Not a single one was willing to answer Chronormu's cry for aid. While enroute back to Tanaris empty clawed he spotted from the sky the odd sight of a young Gnome female trudging through the Thousand needles alongside a Succubus, an Imp, a Voidwalker and a Fel Hunter, as well as a very bubbly oozeling. Swooping down and taking on the much smaller, cuter and female form of Chromie, the charasmatic wyrm learned of the previously mentioned events. Freta more or less completely out of options and believing in the power of the Bronzes made a pact with the Chromie and the Keepers of Time. She would go along with Chromie and other agents on missions through the time stream to correct demonic alterations, on the condition that they reverse the oozeification of her dear sister. Over the course of a few missions Chromie grew fond of Freta and soon the pair were going on all variety of adventures. For over a decade Freta was shuffled from time line to time line gaining greater insight into the ancient past of Azeroth. After many years however it became known to Freta that Greta's salvation was impossible by the hands of the Bronzes and that they had known this all along. In a fit of rage Freta stomped out of the Caverns of Time to discover hardly more than a year had gone by since she had begun her service. Upon running into Chromie again, Freta asked quite curiously why her mind hadn't been wiped of all these events or why they hadn't simply killed her. The response was. "Wipe your mind? Kill you? Oh gosh, now that would of really mucked up the space-time continum now wouldn't it!" Among the Jolly Lasses Freta hitched a ride with a Goblin caravan to Steamwheedle Port where she sought work to afford passage back home to the Eastern Kingdoms. However the town was raided the following night by the gender specific pirates, the Jolly Lasses. Seeing the ship as a cheap way home Freat snuck aboard, unfortunatly hiding four demons and a oozeling is not a particularly easy task and they were quickly discovered. At this point, Freta once again pledged herself to another large organization, in this case a band of scurvy ridden women and Steve the Token man. Becoming the head engineer (The previous had been devoured by a Kraken) Freta had access to the engineering labs and manuals of her predecessor and quickly took up the art of tinkering once again. Whilst amongst the Jolly Lasses she also learned a bit of hand to hand combat and basic swordsman (or is that swordswoman)ship. After a year or so of this the Jolly Lasses were inevitedly caught and dragged to the Undercity to stand trial for their crimes against just about every Goblin Trade Cartel. Freta however impressed the local little green pointy earred men with her skills with explosives (Which were inactuality heavily augmented by fire magic stemming from the VIXLIBRIONCON!) as well as her general mechanical aptitude. Thus she revealed the hide outs of the lasses and ratted out all variety of secret details, sparing her little gnomish neck from the gallows, where her friends and companions met their unfortune demise (especially Steve) So for the third time joined a rather large organization. On the Pay-Roll of the Central Cartel The Central Cartel of Undermines' claim to being the central and thus most powerful Cartel is dubious at best. In fact the only reason they have such a name is because their headquarters is located roughly in the middle of the great Goblin city of Undermine. Incidentally the center of the city has the cheapest land on account to it being around the base of a volcano...an active one. It gets hot in the summer, very very hot. The Central Cartel does one thing very well however, something most Goblin industries don't even bother with, shrink rays. It's a well known fact that the massive upsurge in adventurers has led to a high demand for storage space in banks and auction houses acros Azeroth. The only logical way to store such a quantity of things is to shrink them down. This service has enabled the Central Cartel to stay out of the economic hole. The use of such Gnomish technology has earned it quite a bit of scorn however, hence why no larger Cartel has dared to attempt a merger with it. Freta found herself soon attached to a new project. With the recent uprise in demonic, elemental and other such mystical creatures and folks, armor and weapons and trinkets from such beings had also been on the rise. The only problem was such artifacts were so distinctly tied into supernatural forces, shrinking them down never seemed to work quite right. Freta was assigned to produce such a device and made such grand headway at first she was designated a small team of Goblins to hurry up production of project EPIK-SHRINK-RAY MARK 3. Requesting she may operate out of the Eastern Kingdoms, Freta was granted a small ship along with supplies. Unfortunatly after a night of drunken revery with Freta's Demons, said team of Goblins ended up over board and quite dead. Turning this negative into a positive and continuing to shrug off the fact that everyone around her (who wasn't immortal) had a penchant for dying quite horribly, Freta chose not to inform the Central Cartel of these deaths and instead collected their pay-cheques. Using these funds she was able to finally construct the home of her dreams, THE MOBILE HOME. Essentially a two floored Goblin dwelling held up on three robotic legs within which Freta has spent many a year plotting and planning some way to ressurect/restore her still quite blobified sister Greta. Along Came Sakora Freta spent the ensuing years developing various schematics and designs and paper work so as to put off completion of the project. She took part in a few company missions to Outland, and a few covert operations into the Stormspire as well as delivering goods to Area 52. With the expedition by Alliance and Horde alike to Northerend Freta moved shop. Now relocated underneath the massive floating city of Dalaran, Freta sought to increase her fortunes yet again by opening up a toy shop on the less fashionable side of Dalaran. Here she produced far more serioous and "Adult" figurines, toys and gadgets targeted for the 30 something Human Mage market. While making a run through Stormwind to pick up new molds she ran into the perpetually awkward Sakora, a Night Elf Druid or Geomancer as she liked to refer to herself. Literally running into eachother Freta tripped the tall bluish-purple woman over causing her to drop all variety of scrolls and books. The time spent helping her recollect these things cost Freta the last ship to Northerend but earned her a free place to sleep that night, at Sakora's small apartment in the Park. To summarise a lot of boring little details, the two formed an unlikely bond and got into the habit of staying over night at eachothers homes. Sakora took immediate interest in Greta regretable condition and through a bit of spiritual channeling was able to authenticate what had wracked Freta's mind for a decade an a half, indeed Greta's soul was bound to the fleshy-wobbly-green oozeling. De-Demonification Around her 16th year weilding fantastical demon powers, and corrupting the demons under her employ, Freta began to notice some changes. She had thought for years that her demonic companions and control of her fel based powers, different. She was only half right. Waking up one morning Freta was greeted with the distinct horror of having two very large horns protruding from her forehead. Now as any decent Demon Hunter will tell you, physical changes and corruptions are kinda apart of the buisness when deal with demons constantly, however Freta is not you. After much stress from her peers Freta agreed to quite the fel magic cold turkey. Taking the Vixlibricon into the Netherstorm she hid the wicked text within a mage-prison cube and buried it deep within a floating rock in the twisting nether. Seperated from the book Freta's powers suddenly waned. As it would turn out, Freta had never really learned or gained anything, all along she had simply been channeling the power of the Vixlibricon. The horns fell away and Freta was left feeling more weak and vulnerible than ever. Suzy along with her other demonic companions were sent north to Silvermoon to live alongside Freta's once living now quite undead friend, with the hope that they could sustain themselves more easily and in Suzy's case be more accepted by the general public. As for Freta, she found herself placing more begrudged reliance on Sakora for protection. In the Mountains... Picking up some maps and various texts she had purchased from a rather greasy looking Goblin trader and giving them to Sakora to decrypt, Freta was able to predict the location of a rather large Titan ruin hidden away in the storm peaks. Thus the two began a rather exciting adventure, climbing ice walls, running away from Frost-Iron Dwarves, almost starving to death, etc. After about a week into the expedition they came across a wounded and dying Harpy who had evidentally fallen and broken its wing/arm. Sakora in her typical overly kind manner attempted to heal the creature while the Harpy tried to tear apart the Kal'Dorei, what with being ancient enemies and what not. The Harpy was named Tilara and she really couldn't go anywhere and begrudgingly followed the two. After a week or so the slowly healing Harpys attitude began to change towards the two and an increasingly odd friendship began to form. Such a friendship was cut violently short however when they were forced to make their way through Tilara's old nesting grounds. Tilara's sisters fury was compounded by the fact she had returned with a Kal'Dorei. All but completely powerless Freta charged forth with a rather bear like Kora in tow as dozens of Harpies swooped down to tear them apart. They only managed to escape due to Tilara's valient and quite fatalistic effort to bring down the matriarch of the flock. Impaling the matriarch along with herself on a precariously sharp and pointy tree, the rest of the Harpies fell back allowing Freta and Sakora to escape, albeit horribly injured. Just as Tilara's life ebbed away however, Freta summoned up what little remaining warlockery powers she had left and extracted Tilara's soul into a small gem. A few more months of less exciting and much more wretched hiking led to Freta accidentally purchasing a rather pretty looking but quite battered hilt. Over the following three weeks she restored the ancient eleven blade Quel'Delar, and it inexplicably chose her as its weilder. Through this adventure Freta also developed a new vigurous passion for physical combat. Accepting the blade as a sign of her one true path, Freta began to train in the ways of the warrior! Personality Freta is an especially peculiar gnome. She feels disdain for her gnomish bretheren who procastinate taking back the homeland and whose foolishness led to so much misery for her in the past. She practices Goblin engineering and even works for a Cartel! Thus she has a somewhat no-nonesense attitude. She has developed into a very cunning and calculating gnome as well, willing to manipuplate and lie to achieve her ends, though they do tend to be noble. Her forays with the Bronze Dragonflight and Jolly Lasses have made her incredibly hard to suprize,disgust or dismay, approaching every bizarre or horrific event with a very, "Been there done that" approach. Her time with the Bronzes also meant taking on many different forms other than gnome, to blend in with the locals or achieve a mission goal. This has manifested in a personality quirk, Freta loves to shape shift, often by alchemic methods, and keeps many different transformative vials and foodstuffs on her person and in her home. As a word of advice, if you like your body, don't eat anything Freta offers you. Freta is also extremely protective of her oozeling/twin sister Greta. Freta's calculative nature has earned her few friends however and while she can pretend to be friendly quite well, she is rarely genuine about it. Age Freta became orphaned and warlockey at the age of 20 (roughly 9 years old for a gnome) Became an Agent at age 21, spent 10 years throughout different time lines (31) By Cataclysm launch date she'll be pushing 36. (roughly 17-18 in Gnomish years) All of this stress and adventuring has aged Freta mentally and physically and she appears to be a gnome into her early 50's (22-25) Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Warlock Category:engineer Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Alliance